


Inner Heart

by HanaSeong



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F por Natsumi, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSeong/pseuds/HanaSeong
Summary: Endo tiene un día estresante, como de costumbre, y Kazemaru se pasa a hacerle una visita. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un par de cervezas, ¿no? [EndoxKazemaru]
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Inner Heart

One-shot

Una vez cerró la puerta de su casa, lanzó las cosas sin mirar realmente dónde aterrizaban y se desplomó en el sofá color crema del salón, cerrando los ojos para tener un momento de tranquilidad.  
Cualquiera que no fuera Mamoru diría que trabajar de entrenador de un equipo de fútbol en un instituto no era un trabajo tan agotador. Después de todo sólo había que mandar a unos chicos unos ejercicios y ya, ¿no? Pero por supuesto no era tan sólo eso. Cada día tenía que controlar las locuras que se les pasaba por la cabeza y por algún motivo decidían realizar, por muy extrañas que fuesen. Desde peligrosos métodos inventados de entrenamientos hasta simplemente enfrentamientos entre jugadores que acababan con un balón en llamas de por medio. ¿En serio él también era así cuando era joven?  
Y todo esto sin contar con el trabajo extra de tener que jugar al fútbol profesionalmente, de forma que debía prestar especial atención a contratos y partidos que a veces se desarrollaban en el extranjero.

Una vez se cansó de estar sentado, se levantó en dirección a la cocina para prepararse un café de máquina. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para mucho más. Colocó la cápsula en la maquinilla y llenó el envase de agua, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a meterlo, el timbre de la puerta resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que se le derramara parte en el suelo.

“¡Mierda!” Aunque claro, insultar no lo salvó de empaparse la camisa que llevaba puesta. Ahora aún más molesto que antes, se decidió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Kazemaru, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

“Endo, ¿cómo estás…? Ah, ¿estás bien?” Lo saludó con una mirada confusa.

“Eh… ¡Kazemaru! ¿Qué haces aquí...?” Sabía que la pregunta no había sonado del todo amigable, pero con el estado de ánimo que llevaba encima no podía pedir más.

“Yo… eh… Bueno, como por fin tenemos un partido en Tokio pensé que podía pasar a hacerte una visita. ¿Molesto?” Preguntó ahora más avergonzado. Se conocían desde hacía más de 10 años y aún así no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con Mamoru una vez se casó con Natsumi. Todos sus compañeros, sin embargo se comportaban como siempre. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma su forma de hablarle se volvió más… ¿Cohibida? Sí, algo así.

“¡No, claro que no! ¡Tú nunca me molestarías!” Sintió un momento su corazón latir con más fuerza al decir esas palabras. Cosa que no entendía, porque no mentía. “Ah, pasa, anda.” Y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al peliazul.

“Bueno…” Y así Ichirouta entró en casa del moreno. Una vez se quitó los zapatos y pisó el salón notó que algo faltaba… “Oye, ¿y Natsumi?” La verdad es que no le agradaba hablar del tema, pero aparte de que la casa se sentía vacía –después de todo no era para nada pequeña- sin ella, también tenía la impresión de que algo no iba del todo bien. No era como esos hogares a los que entras y casi automáticamente notas la calidez en el ambiente. De hecho aquél ambiente era bastante frío para una pareja casada recientemente. Pero quién sabe, tal vez sólo eran impresiones suyas.

“Está hablando con algo con su padre. Creo que era algo sobre su familia, no estoy del todo seguro.” El peliazul sólo asintió mientras dejaba la chaqueta que llevaba en el perchero. “En fin, iba a hacerme un café, pero está claro que el universo no va a dejarme hacerlo…” Y soltó por fin una pequeña risa. “Supongo que una cerveza valdrá, ¿no?” Ichirouta captó el mensaje de inmediato. Conocía bien a Mamoru y sabía que cuando bebía y no estaba en reuniones o fiestas rodeado de más gente era porque algo lo preocupaba.

“Claro, como quieras.” No estaba del todo seguro de si debería sacar el tema. Aunque la curiosidad se lo comía por dentro. Siguió preguntándose a sí mismo si sería adecuado o no mientras miraba cómo el portero sacaba un par de botellas del refrigerador y las ponía en la mesa. Por fin, se acomodó en el sillón al lado de Kazemaru y abrió ambos envases con las manos.

“Vaya que si los entrenamientos han servido de algo…” Pensó Ichirouta al ver esto.

“Sabes… La verdad es que me ha venido bastante bien que vinieras… Llevo un tiempo bastante estresado con todo…” Y soltó un suspiro largo y cansado mientras relajaba los músculos. “Cogería algo de comer, pero todo lo que Natsumi ha comprado es ya de por sí malo…”

“¿Va todo bien con ella?” El defensa se mordió el labio inferior pensando que había sido demasiado directo con el tema. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Mamoru un poco aturdido por la pregunta, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

“S-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, tenemos altibajos pero vamos bien, supongo.” El otro sólo se mantuvo en silencio, dejando al moreno hablar. “Tú crees que… ¿Tú crees que nos precipitamos al casarnos, Ichirouta…?” Dijo con un deje de tristeza mientras miraba fijamente al interior de la botella mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

“No sé… Quiero decir, tenemos 24 años, Endo. Es bastante temprano para algo así, creo, pero eso deberías saberlo tú más que yo…” Dicho esto dio un trago a la cerveza que tenía desde hace un rato en la mesa. Endo sonrió melancólicamente e hizo lo mismo.

“Odio decir esto estando casado, pero echo de menos algunas cosas… Ya sabes, salir con vosotros de fiesta y no sé… Liarme con alguna persona, o poder hablar con otras personas sin que Natsumi crea que la estoy engañando… No sé qué hacer, Ichirouta… Ella es una persona genial y no quiero sonar desagradecido pero…”  
“Sí, supongo que sé a lo que te refieres…”

Después de un rato de silencio, ambos terminaron sus bebidas, cosa que pareció no satisfacer al portero, que sin pensarlo demasiado fue a la cocina a coger dos más.

“Ah… Mamoru, ¿estás seguro de que…?” No acabó la frase. Después de todo el otro estaría aprovechando que él estaba allí como una excusa para olvidarse de sus problemas durante un rato. Y, la verdad, a él tampoco le vendría mal. Nunca solía emborracharse con los demás porque, bueno, alguien tenía que conducir y llevarlos de vuelta a casa, y ese alguien solía ser él.

“Por cierto, ¿has oído lo de Fubuki y Goenji?” 

“Eh… ¿Pasa algo con ellos?”

“No lo sé, creo que están saliendo juntos. Eso dicen.”

“Vaya… No esperaba que fuesen…”

“Ya. Yo tampoco.”

De alguna forma entre conversación y conversación también acabaron la segunda ronda de cervezas y Kazemaru ya empezaba a sentirse ligeramente mareado.  
“Oye Endo…”

“¿Hmm?” Soltó el otro, casi igual de contaminado que el defensa.

“Si tienes problemas con estas cosas ya sabes que… puedes llamarme si eso…”

“¡No te preocupes hombre!” Le soltó de repente con todos los ánimos del mundo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del peliazul.

“C-Claro…” Poco se esperaba entonces el beso que el moreno de repente le plantó en los labios. De hecho le había pillado con la boca abierta de estar hablando, y mezclado con los efectos del alcohol, aquello era de todo menos sutil. Una vez se separaron y recuperó el aliento pudo hablar.

“Yo… Joder… Perdona, no sé qué me pasa… Las cervezas y… no sé… De repente me has parecido muy a-atractivo…” Pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

“Sólo será por hoy, ¿no?” Y ahora sí, era su turno de besarlo más decentemente. Lo sujetó por el mentón no con mucha delicadeza, mientras el guardameta se acostumbraba y lo correspondía mientras acariciaba su rostro. De alguna forma, el tacto frío del anillo de compromiso en la mano de Mamoru lo encendía aún más, así que rompió el beso durante unos segundos para quitárselo. Tal vez de esta forma se sentiría menos culpable cuando acabase…  
Su mente seguía nublada por la situación, y su corazón ahora iba a mil por hora. Sabía que lo que sentía hacia él era algo más que amistad, pero nunca se atrevió a dar el paso, lo que le llevó a sentir aquél vacío al ver cómo besaba a otra persona ya en el altar. Intentó ignorar sus propios sentimientos, pero si había acabado visitándolo a conciencia, tal vez no sirvió de mucho.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, aún sin separarse del contrario. Endo fue rápido y le secó los ojos, para luego finalizar con un suave y corto beso en los labios.

“Endo… Lo siento…”

“Está bien…”

“No, y-yo… soy un cobarde… Si te lo hubiera dicho antes…”

“He dicho que está bien… Sabes… Creo que tú también me gustas un poco… Así que por qué no aprovechamos aunque sólo sea hoy… ¿Sí?” Le susurró al oído con un deje de tristeza.

Aunque a Ichirouta esto no terminaba de saberle agridulce, terminó por rendirse. No podía hacer nada, era demasiado tarde. Así que hizo caso al otro e introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa aún ligeramente mojada de Endo, quien poco tardó en hacer lo mismo y quitarle cuanta más ropa posible al defensa. No quería perder más tiempo del necesario, así que lo tomó de la cintura y lo subió encima de la mesa, ignorando las botellas vacías de cerveza que acabaron en el suelo. Entonces Kazemaru lo atrajo hacia él y no pudo contenerse más.

Una vez acabaron, no sabían qué decir. Aquello había sido vergonzoso en muchos sentidos. Acababan de mantener relaciones sexuales, uno estando casado y el otro, sabiéndolo.  
Antes de que Natsumi pudiera regresar a casa, se limpiaron y se vistieron, y sin decir más, Ichirouta recogió sus cosas y se puso los zapatos, dispuesto a marcharse, sólo para ser detenido por el moreno.

“Endo… Perdona, tengo que irme. Esto no debería haber pasado… Yo…”

“Te necesito.” Las cosas se hicieron más difíciles aún para el peliazul.

“¡T-Tengo que irme! ¡Endo! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Te amo, joder! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí y ser sólo una excusa para ti!” Le soltó casi gritando. Ya ni siquiera podía controlar las lágrimas que insistían en desobedecer a su mente y salían de sus ojos.

“… Perdona” Se mordió el labio inferior. “Por favor… Seguimos siendo… amigos, ¿no…?”

“… Siento haber venido. Y espero que tus problemas con ella se resuelvan. Quiero que seas feliz, Mamoru.”

“Yo también, Ichirouta…” Y por fin dejó ir la muñeca del defensa.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kazemaru le dio un último beso y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tal vez… Tal vez las cosas no cambian tan fácilmente.


End file.
